iThought I didn't
by DO-it-for-SEDDIE
Summary: My first fanfic!  please read and review and give advicee :D thankss..and it was rated k...but changed to T !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction, so I hope you like it! Oh and if you have ANY advice…give it to me! **

**They are 17 years old.**

"Hey Fredbag" Sam greeted her nerdy friend, as sat down next to her on Carly's couch.

"Sam" Freddie sighed, "I told you many times that my name is Freddie not Fredbag, Freddichinni , dipthong or any other of your silly nicknames."

"Whatever" she laughed "I don't have time for this" she paused "I have a date."

"Oh" he said looking down at his lap "Where are you guys going this time" Freddie said in a mocking voice.

"None of you business" she snapped " Gosh Freddie, why can't you just leave me alone!" she said walking into the kitchen.

Freddie followed her.

"Sam, I just wanted to know where you were going!" The tech boy said while still on the couch.

"None of your business" she said in a calm voice, sitting back next to him.

"Whatever" he said getting up to leave.

"Wait" Sam almost screamed.

"Yeah? " Freddie asked hoping she would apologize for the random outburst.

"I love him" she whispered.

"Y-you love him?" He said in a voice that made her tremble.

"Y-y-y-yes" she said, scared for the first time in her life.

"Wow" he was astonished. " So that kiss a week ago meant nothing to you did it?"

"I'm sorry I I lead you on, Freddie" she said on the verge of tears " I love you but not the way I love Ryan" she paused and looked in his deep brown eyes "Sorry" was all she could manage to get out.

"You don't mean that Sam, I know you don't" He said sitting back on the couch.

"That's the sad part Freddie" She sniffed " I-I-I don't love you" she said getting up " Not the way I love him" she then sprinted out the door.

_4 years later_

"Sam you look beautiful" her father said amazed as he looked at his daughter in a long white wedding dress.

"Thanks dad" she said looking down at the aisle to see her future husband.

They proceeded to walk down the aisle.

When she reached the podium **(? Podium? Is that what you call it? Idk) **she took his hands while the preacher said "Do you Samantha Joy Puckett take Freddie Ian Benson as your husband?"

They both said yes, and kissed for at least 10 seconds.

Freddie was the happiest person on the Earth, So was Sam.

She looked into the crowd and saw Ryan Belder, then looked at Freddie.

She knew right then that she felt attraction to Ryan, who was gorgeous. But felt something different when she looked at Freddie….

She felt _LOVE._

_TRUE LOVE._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So confused ugh!

_And italics are the thoughts…_

**Sam's POV**

It's been 3 months since Freddie and I got married. I still have dreams of gorgeous Ryan with his hazel eyes and his oh so perfect dirty blonde hair. We still keep in touch; he's like my best friend, and lives in our neighborhood, just 3 blocks away. He's still single and happy that way…

"So Freddie how was your day at work?" I asked trying my best to smile. Freddie became a Director of a hit T.V show called Enemies **(get it? Like the hit show "Friends") **and I became a lawyer, because the pay is outrageous, and I get to help people out.

"It was wonderful Sam" he paused "So, is this the night?" He asked with hopefulness in his eyes. Freddie and I never had sex; we were both virgins still, why? Because _I_ wasn't ready, but I _knew he was…_

"Uh uhm" I stuttered thinking about it "No" I said in a monotone like voice. I knew Freddie wanted children, he told me many times before, but we are 21, we are young, he could wait.

"Oh well alright baby" he says as he heads up the stairs to our king size bed room "Good night" he says yawning.

I grab my car keys and silently slip out the front door to my beige Mercedes. I hopped in my car, and started to drive to Ryan's house, it only took me at most 5 min.

"Ryan, Ryan!" I say as I knock obnoxiously on his glass door. "Sammy?" he says rubbing his sleepy eyes. "No duh" I say as I step inside his house.

"So, you finally came to your senses and broke it off with that gay ass Freddie Benson" He says in the most nonchalant voice. "Uh no" I say annoyed. He gave me a witty smirk that reminded me of Freddie. "Freddie and I are just great" I say trying to get myself to believe what I just said to.

"Oh, so why are you still a virgin" he said trying not to laugh. "W-What, how'd you know" I say confused. " I could see it in your eyes Sam babe, and I could also see your not happy" he says sitting there all shirtless and hot! _Ugh I cant think like this! I'm married to Freddie. I'm Sam Benson now! No longer on the market._

Before I could even blink, Ryan was leaning in to kiss me, and I met him half way. _Oh no! I'm kissing Ryan. Ryan Belder, my extremely hot ex._ He ends the 11 second kiss and leads me to his bedroom, and the scary part is…I _want _to do this with him. I quickly take off my shirt and lay myself on his bed. He takes over and is gentle.

That night I lost my virginity.

_3 hours later, its 11 p.m._

I walk through the door, slowly not making a sound. I slowly got into my bed and fell fast asleep, but I could feel Freddie snuggle up to me.

_That night I dreamed of doing Ryan all over his house and then coming home to do Freddie….I felt no guilt….at that time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay meanie-heads you expected way too much of me! It's my first fanfic! GIVE ME A BREAK WILL YOU? GOSH! So this will be my last chapter of this story. ENJOY.**

I woke up to an empty bed. It was around 10:00 pm so Freddie must be at work, obviously. I got up and took a shower, primping myself to go see my lover Ryan. I locked the door and jumped in my Mercedes Benz.

"Ryan, you man whore open up" I shouted through his glass window. "Oh, babe you up for another round" he said in the most cocky voice. "Maybe later" I said walking into his messy house.

"So, why are you here then" he raised his eyebrow. "What? A girl can't visit her lover without having sex or something" she said in a mocking voice. "Whatever" he said going into the kitchen. "Catch you on the flip side" I said walking out the door.

9:34 p.m

"Freddie, that was the best sex I ever had" Sam said as she got up from their bed. "Best sex you ever had, you mean the only sex you ever had" he said getting up also and putting on his boxers. "Yeah" she lied. _She felt guilty. Very Guilty._

10 months later

So Freddie and I had a baby, her name is Larissa Riley Benson. She's 1 month old and has Strawberry blonde hair and brown hair. I'm still with Ryan and I'll always be with Ryan, he keeps me sane. Freddie has no idea what's going on, I feel he lost in a fantasy world. I make obvious to him all the time. He just smiles and acts as if everything is hunky fucking dory.

"Freddie, you remember Ryan my ex-boyfriend' I ask knowing he'll say yes. " Yes, I remember him" he says looking down at his paperwork "Well we're going to go out, you know" I took a breath and added "Have some fun"

"Oh, well I could call Wendy and have her watch Larissa" he said with a genuine smile the added "And then I could come to"

"Uh, no" I say bluntly. "Oh your right, I have to go to work tomorrow" he said trying not to sound hurt. "Gosh Freddie! Don't you see I'm having an affair with Ryan" I say annoyed. "I-I, think we should get a divorce or something."

"What? No way" he screamed " I love you, and –and if we could get counseling and you can stop this affair with Ryan" he says with tears in his eyes "It'll be alright"

"Dude, I'm standing here saying I've been having an affair with Ryan, and your saying we can work this out" I ask confuse. "Yes, I'm happy Sam, j-just tell me what would make you happy" he said tears starting to drop. "Want me to act like Ryan, well I will, I'll dress like him, shit I'll even change my name to Ryan, just don't leave me" he says bawling out.

"Ok, Freddie let's just get consoling, a-and I'll be happy"

_We consoled for a year and I made Freddie believe I was happy. He believed I was happy. I continued my relationship with Ryan and deep down I knew Freddie knew._

_But he just put on a smile and kept pretending._

_Because he needed me….and I need Ryan…to keep me…me._

**Okay mofos, for all the people that don't understand the **

"_Because he needed me….and I need Ryan…to keep me…me._**"**

**This is what it means….it means that Sam needed Ryan because she felt he kept her alive. Like they did spontaneous shit and all that. But the "new sam" has to do all that adult shit and stuff so she need Ryan to keep "old sam" alive.**


End file.
